


Nobody's Perfect

by high_nooned



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Repressed Anger, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_nooned/pseuds/high_nooned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based off of Harvey Dent’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Very first poem-style work I've done.

Suppressing it was a challenge.

 

Years passed,

I thought I locked it away for good.

Time passed without incident. 

 

 _Nothing lasts forever_. 

 

 **He**  took over my thoughts.

 **He**  ruined my life.

 

Everything I had worked for went down the drain.

Everything I fought for was lost and forgotten. 

 

I tried, oh how I tried.

I tried blocking **him**  out.

I tried keeping **him**  silent.

 

Accidents happen. 

I've come to terms with that.

 _Nobody's perfect_. 

Just look at me.

 

Am I a criminal? 

Am I insane? 

 

_How about we flip on that?_

 


End file.
